Indoraptor
The Indoraptor is the recurring antagonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography The Indoraptor is the large hybrid raptor-like dinosaur, created by a unknown creator. He is a most dangerous dinosaur in the world and kills anyone who comes in his way. The Faceless Koopa trys to put Mario for his sacrifice so the Indoraptor can kill the plumber. However, the Indoraptor has superhuman intelligence to find a way to a Koopa and kill him before killing Mario and even terrorizing of all land. Powers and Skills After being created, the Indoraptor has superhuman powers and predatory skills: *'Superhuman Strength': Being significantly larger in size than a normal Velociraptor granted the Indoraptor enough levels of strength to carry two fully-grown humans with his mouth and arms without any difficulty. *'Superhuman Speed': His weight would make it seem difficult to believe, but the Indoraptor was just as light on his feet as any Velociraptor, shown by his ability to jump at impressive heights and race across whole rooms in a short time. When accelerating, he often dropped down on all fours and ran akin to a feline. *'Superhuman Durability': The thick hide of the Indoraptor enabled him to resist tranquilizer darts and deflect bullets from an assault rifle at point-blank range. *'Stealth': Perhaps the Indoraptor's most disturbing trait was his ability to move with silence even in pitch blackness. *'Echolocation': Much like dolphins, bats, and other animals, the Indoraptor could use a sonar-like system to detect and locate objects by emitting high-pitched sounds that reflect off the object and return to the hybrid's ears, allowing him to locate prey in the darkest of areas and perform well as a predator regardless of the time of day. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Having the DNA of a Velociraptor, the hybrid proved to be as smart as any dinosaurs, if not even smarter. During Mario's sacrifice, the Indoraptor finds his way to the Faceless Koopa's safe zone and kill a Koopa. *'Enhanced Senses': His sense of smell proved to be a great attribute for hunting, being able to search for prey in dark places, possibly exhibiting night vision. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. The ''Indoraptor unphysically makes his background debut from Filthy Dwarfs with a arm by waving at Mario in a "friendly" manner when the alarm goes on. Mario escapes the castle with a crystal, but falls into a trap. The Indoraptor first appears in The Face. Near the end, the Faceless Koopa kidnaps Mario and put him in a sacrifice so the Indoraptor can kill the plumber, hoping that the Koopa will get a new face. However, the Indoraptor crawls inside the vents by heading to the Koopa's safe zone and kill a Koopa, leaving him screaming in a speaker system before static. Mario escapes the sacrifice while the Indoraptor crawls back into the vents to look for the plumber next. The Indoraptor pops out and chases Mario. During a short chase, Mario makes it out alive, and the Indoraptor can't get him when the door is blocked. The Indoraptor reappears in Missing Parts. It already slaughtered some of Bowser's minions in the castle that it became abandoned. Mario, Luigi, and the Clone Troopers have arrvied in the castle, and one of the clones runs for his life until he gets dragged and killed by the Indoraptor. When the Indoraptor devours the corpse, Luigi distracts it to make a sound, and the beast checks and continues hunting. After Mario and the gang got the two purple pieces for the Lego Dimension portal, they escape the abandoned castle, but another clone is killed by the Indoraptor during a chase. The Indoraptor makes his fourth appearance in Luigi's Courage. Mario enters the abandoned castle and finds a mushroom as a cure for Luigi and his courage until he encounters the Indoraptor. Mario gets cornered and manage to trap the hybrid, and the plumber escapes. At the end, Indoraptor finally escapes the castle into the pipe. Relationships Enemies *Faceless Koopa - Presumable Victim *2 Clone Troopers † - Victims *Mario - Attempted Victim *Luigi - Attempted Victim *Lana Loud - Attempted Victim *Lola Loud - Attempted Victim *Donkey Kong - Fighter and Attempted Victim *The Projectionist - Fighter and Victim Trivia *The Indoraptor is very similar to Bendy because of the chase music and personality. *The creator who made a hybrid raptor should be revealed later on to the rest of the series. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Figures Category:Adults Category:Silent Characters Category:Animals Category:Twins/Clones